Fix You
by SingALittle
Summary: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Series of drabbles dealing with their relationship.


**Chapter One: Close contact**

**A/N: Probably going to make this into a series of drabbles. I don't know. I just love this ship immensely. Everything hurts. **

"Lieutenant."

"Colonel."

Roy's amber-eyed subordinate cautiously scanned his desk, searching for the finished paperwork.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well?"

"Well what? Did you do it or not?" she asked sharply, eyes piercing his skull.

Roy almost commented on her choice of words, thanks to his dirty mind. He smirked playfully. "All the completed paperwork is right there, Lieutenant." He absentmindedly pointed to a stack of cluttered stationary, focusing his eyes on his other co-workers who stared at the commotion going on between the two.

She flipped over the paper, and her face contorted in pure anger. "Colonel! There is nothing written on any of these! This isn't even the paperwork!"

Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda snickered quietly, obviously enjoying the 'show'. Hawkeye whipped around and glared at her subordinates. "Something funny?" she spat. The four responded in muttering, returning to their work. Riza tensed when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, but then relaxed.

"Calm down, Lieutenant," her colonel said kindly, the smirk playing on his face disappearing. A light blush appeared on her pale cheeks, never before having this close contact with Roy during work. She shook of his touch, spinning around to exit the room. "Just do the paperwork, sir."

oooooo

"Colonel, wake up. It's time to go," a familiar voice roused the exhausted man. His dark pools fell upon his lieutenant's face. "W-what? What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, sir. You fell asleep on your desk." His head shot up, knocking over a cup of pencils which Hawkeye caught immediately before it hit the ground.

"Geez," he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Tough day." Riza almost thought he was commenting about her, but shook it off.

They exited eastern command, walking side by side together in the darkness of the night.

"Sorry about being a bitch today, sir." The words fell out of her mouth before she could process anything. Mustang looked down at his subordinate with a stupid grin, which drove her a bit crazy, plastered on his face.

"Well, you finally realized it now!" he joked, eyes sparkling. He strode over a few steps closer to her until she could feel his breath against her face. Both of them stopped walking on the empty street. "In all seriousness, you were not a bitch, and you don't need to call me 'sir' when we're alone, Riza." He brushed off a piece of stray hair that blocked her face. Riza noted that he was being awfully touchy today.

Roy could hear her heartbeat race as they stared to each other's eyes, adrenaline racing. _Is he leaning in? _ She turned her head away quickly. _What the hell are you doing, Riza? _Out of the corner of her eye, she almost thought she saw Roy frowning.

"Come on," she said quietly. "It's getting late."

oooooo

The Colonel and his Lieutenant split up at their usual place, going off to their own apartments in East City. Hawkeye walked home considerably quicker than normal, arriving in no time at all. She grabbed her house key out of her purse and shoved it into the lock of her small dwelling. A familiar spirited bark greeted her at the other side of the threshold.

"Hello, Hayate," Riza greeted her faithful pup, patting his head. Sighing, she flung her belongings on the wooden floor and ungracefully flopped on her bed. "It's been a long day."

Staring at the ceiling, which was falling apart like most of the apartment, Riza pondered about today's events. _Roy and I never had such close contact with each other since we were kids. _

Memories flashed through her mind.

"_Daddy, who is this kid with black hair? And why is he in our house?" five-year-old Riza Hawkeye whined. _

_Berthold Hawkeye chuckled softly. "Riza, be nice. This is Roy Mustang, my new apprentice." The young boy with onyx eyes, standing next to Berthold, stuck out his hand. _

"_Hi, I'm Roy. Nice to meet you." The little girl cautiously eyed his open hand and slowly shook it, immediately taking her hand away. _

_He smirked. "Don't worry, I don't have cooties. I'm seven."_

"I can't believe I remember that, Hayate," Riza mused. Rolling over, she faced her loyal K9 who barked in response.

"Well, it was the first time we met."

oooooo

Roy Mustang glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Bags from poor sleep curved under his eyes. A mustache began to grow above his lips. He definitely needed to shave.

The exhausted man stepped into the shower, letting the warm water rush through his hair. _Was I really going to kiss my Lieutenant? _A part of him knew it was extremely wrong because of the military fraternization laws, but another side of him screamed it was right. A voice clouded his thoughts. _You love her, don't you Roy? Ever since you were young kids. _

"I know. I do, but I can't. Things are complicated in the military. And we'll never be together, no matter how close we get."

**A/N: Yeah I know it was a little angsty, but don't worry kiddies, things will become less complicated in the long run. Oh and writing this when listening to Here Without You by 3 Doors Down and Flowers for a Ghost by Thriving Ivory brought me to tears. Royai does this to you. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
